MakeOut Buddy
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Ray Beech and Stella Yamada were Make-Out Buddies, simply that, no strings attached, no feelings involved, they just liked to kiss each other. And boy did they like it a lot. Ray didn't know why, but, he was drawn to her. How they went from fighting to kissing, is beyond me. No one was happy with this, and they all thought they did have strings attached. Well they are wrong.


**I got GREAT reviews on my last Rayella One-Shot, so I decided to write another.**

**I hope you like it, and it's not horrible :)**

* * *

He never wanted this to happen, well at least he didn't think he did. It was just something that happened. Something he didn't regret. Though... His friends say he should, but who gives a shit about friends when all you need is an enemy that drives you crazy? In a love way. That's right lady's and gentlemn, Ray Beech was crazy for a girl.

Of course Ray wasn't going to waste his time on some prissy bitch when he could have his make-out buddy. No not Girlfriend. Stella? Yamada? His girlfriend? That is hilarious, simply hilarious. And totally not true. You need to realize that these two teenagers ARE ENEMIES.

Ray didn't know why, but, he was drawn to her, wether it was her intoxicating smell of vanilla, or her plump but thin, light pink, cotton candy tasting lips. He didn't know if it was her small petite frame that looked so fragile, or her mean, fierce, strong-minded personality, that made make-out sessions for the two amazing, or if it was simply the way she could look cute one second, blushing and biting her lip, then hot and sexy the next, smirk, glare, red face, and all.

It turned him on, and he couldn't help it.

"Your so mature." Stella announced. They were in the lunch room, when Ray had done something stupid. The whole cafateria looked up, they new this whole 'relationship' thing wasn't going to last. Though it wasn't much of a relationship.

"Your stupid." Ray shot back, wow that was lame.

"Your a jerk." Stella said to him.

"Moron."

"Idiot."

"Bitch" Ray replied coldly.

"Dick." Stella replied.

"Fuck tard." Ray shot back, moving closer to the half-asian.

"Go run in front of a bus." Stella glared.

"Go burn in a house fire." Ray said, matching her glare.

"Wow someone's cranky, we better get you neutered." Stell laughed.

"You know we could always use a condom, that way you wont have to worry about getting pregnant." Ray smirked.

"I will hurt you." Stella seethed.

All of a sudden Ray's lips were on hers, gasping was heard through the lunchroom.

How they went from fighting to kissing, Stella's hands tangled his Ray's blonde tossled spikes; his hands placed on her waist, gripping it tightly, is beyond me. But Ray and Stella? They enjoyed it. And they did it a lot. And I mean A LOT.

Not only did they enjoy it but also they did it often, the other members in Lemonade Mouth were suprised when they found out.

* * *

Rayella, as they are now known as in school, had been in a heated make-out session on the couch in Stella's house when Charlie, Mo, Wen, and Olivia entered it (it was movie night after all). They had walked into the living room only to see Stella on top of a shirless Ray, her hands on his abs, his hands starting to lift her shirt. Lemonade Mouth had dropped their bags, making quite a loud sound on the tiled floor, Stella and Ray jumped up banging heads, took one look at the other's in the room and jumped off each other.

"What's going on?" Mo had asked, her voice a few octives higher.

"Beech had a spider on his lips, so I killed it with mine?" Stella asked.

"I'm just going to..." Ray said, he reached for his shirt on the floor but Stella stopped him.

"Oh no, you are the one who begged to come over, even though I told you not to. You are staying." Stella forced. Ray simply sighed and sat down on the couch next to Stella, putting his shirt back on.

"Explain." Mo said.

"Okay so the past few months... Ray and I have been.." Stella started but was interupted.

"You guys are dating?" Wen guessed.

"Me and Yamada? Dating?" Ray laughed.

"Were... make-out buddies." Stella said completing her sentence.

"So Enemies with benifits?" Mo asked.

"You guys, it's their personal lives, just leave it alone." Olivia said speaking up.

"I'm confused." Charlie shook his head.

"Whatever can we just have our movie night?" Stella asked, "Beech leave." Stella pointed at the door. Ray gave her a long kiss before leaving through the back door.

As you can see, Mo wasn't too happy about what had happened. She didn't understand how Stella and Ray could go from killing each other to kissing each other. It didn't make sense to the smart indian bass player. She didn't know that it was more than just kissing to Ray and Stella, it was true feelings they just expressed through kissing.

Stella's mom was a lot easier on the situation, she didn't mind the fact that Ray and Stella were 'make-out buddies' she was delighted that her young daughter had finallly shown some intrest in the oposite sex, and anything but music. Considering the fact that the only males in her life were, Timmy, Andrew, Daddy Yamada, Charlie, Wen, and sort of Scott, though Mo was about to dump him again.

Daddy Yamada was another story. He was furious when he found out that his ONLY daughter was making out with her worst enemy, the one that put her through hell in Sophmore year, the one she spewed lemonade at. He didn't like her kissing him. He didn't like it one bit.

Daddy Yamada had gotten home early from work one night, hoping to get some late dinner, seeing as it was 9 o'clock, He entered his house and walked to the kitchen only to meet the site of his 16 year old daughter sitting on the counter, a 17 year old young man in between her legs kissing her, Stella kissing back. His briefcase had clattered to the ground and he almost fell over, gripping the counter for support. Stella had seperated from Ray and looked at her dad like he was a freak before simply saying, "Oh your home early." And going back to kissing the young man in front of her.

Mr. Yamada didn't know if Stella was drugged, Drunk, or simply being stupid, but he did know that she needed to stop this, and stop it at once. Not only was she kissing someone A WHOLE YEAR older than her, but she was kissing him like they had gone farther than this, he didn't know wether they did it in his home, Or Roy Beech's home. All he knew was that if Stella continued this way, she was going to be 19 and prgnant.

Stella didn't understand why everyone thought what she was doing was bad, she liked kissing someone, so what? Is that a crime now a days? Did everyone really think she was that unlikeable? Not only had everyone disaproved her liking for the blonde tyrant of Mesa High. But also a few teens were spreading rumors about them, how they got togehter, and what they do at night.

A few of them were simple like 'They finally realized that hate isn't that far from love' or 'Ray and Stella were drunk, had sex, Ray got her pregnant, and has to stay with her because his mom forced him too.' But others were far from the truth like 'I heard that Stella pays Ray a hundred bucks a kiss, so that she doesn't look like a loser with virgin lips.' or 'I heard that Ray had raped Stella and is now forcing her to be his sex slave.'

As for what they did at night let me give you a few of those rumors, 'They probably cuddle up at night and watch old disney movies', 'Are you kidding me? They obviously have sex, they do say angry sex is the best', 'You idiots are both wrong, obviously Ray locks her up in his dad's bedroom for the 56 year old to rape.'

In truth though, they just made out, I mean that is what a make-out buddy is for. It's not like they are in a full-out commited relationship, with cuddling, dates, and only seeing the one person. Oh no, Ray was still 'dating' Patty, though he didn't know that of course.

Patty was also furious when she found out about this, but not for the same reason Mr. Yamada was. It was because and I quote 'the lying sluttly flat chested wanabee rocker' had stolen her 'man'. She had tryed to 'get back' ray; though he was never her's, but he shoved her away and continued to kiss Stella.

* * *

After the kiss in the cafateria, rumors were flying around, though the two didn't mind, their were no feelings behind the kiss, it was just when they were bored, angry, happy, sad, or anything, they kissed. Not that big of a deal in their eyes. Though half the school could say otherwise.

Olivia and Mo insisted that Stella was in love with Ray, and that they were both in the river named 'denial'. Charlie simply thought they were already dating and didn't get why people made a big fuss. As for Wen? He was to preocuppied with the angel sent from above to date him, Olivia, to care what was happening around the school.

Ray and Stella were sitting in Ray's car talking quietly to each other, "I just don't understand why everyone hates the idea about us being together." Stella stresses.

"It's just the fact that they don't understand that we are only make-out buddies, not in a relationship, not getting married, not 'enimies with benifits' just make-out buddy's." Ray says getting angrier by the second.

"It's fucking stupid, leave our personal lives alone and concentrate on your own lives, your own relationships, not ours; cunts." Stella seethed looking at the people staring at them from the front of the school.

"Whatever, wanna make-out now?" Ray asks, Stella glares in response but leans over and kisses him.

Ray immediatley responds, pulling her close, well as close as she can get, and putting his hand on the small of her back. Stella gripped Ray's shoulders moving so she was sitting on his lap, in the process hitting the horn, which blasted and scared away the on looking students.

Ray seperated from the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses and 'lovebites' along her jaw and neck, muttering incoherent words in between. Stella moaned slightly and bit her lip as she moved closer, moving her hair, giving Ray more reach to her neck. He nips and licks up until her ear where he bites the bottom or her earlobe, making her moan in pleasure.

Let me just say, Ray is not one for saying he 'likes' or 'loves' something, so for him to say it is very rare, like he loves his little sister Alexa, and like mint chip icecream. So when he said five simple words, it suprised both him and stella, "I love hearing you moan." He said before diving for her lips again.

Stella was suprised, she didn't know wether he loved her, or just her moans. So naturally she pulled back and asked him, "What?"

"I love hearing you moan." Ray repeated trying to dive for her lips again.

"What do you mean you love hearing me moan?" Stella asks not letting Ray kiss her.

"I love hearing you moan, I love our make-out sessions, I love us, and I love you." Ray states, shrugging. Before realization comes over his face, "I mean, I don't uhm LOVE you, I just love your kissing-" He rants on trying to take back what he said, but he's silenced by a small kiss from Stella.

"I love you too." She says pulling away. Ray smirks and brings her close again.

Maybe there was feelings behind those many kisses.

* * *

**Okay I know, it's all over the place, and all jumbled up, Just bear with me, I wasn't thinking much when I wrote this.**

**I know I have a lot of errors, just please, bear with me.**

**Review with thoughts please :)**


End file.
